


Your Eyes Light Up (Cause You Best Believe That I've Got Something Up My Sleeve)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, S3E10: The Book of Dougs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “Okay, wait, a closet?” he asks, voice a half-whisper, half-yell. He doesn’t know why he’s trying to be quiet; it seemed like Gwendolyn was the only person in the building and judging by the dust on the shelf behind him (there’s dust in The Good Place?), no one’s been up here in awhile anyways.“Yeah, why not?” Eleanor replies, pulling her sweater over her head. “None of the bedrooms were unlocked, and actually that’s a lie, I was too impatient to even check.”





	Your Eyes Light Up (Cause You Best Believe That I've Got Something Up My Sleeve)

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I watched this episode, I knew I had to write this scene. The Cheleanor content in season 3 has been everything I ever could have hoped for and more :')
> 
> Title comes from the song "Heaven in Hiding" by Halsey.

It’s a beautiful sight to see Eleanor practically skip up the stairs of....whatever this place is, and while Chidi follows with his heart in his throat, he still manages to choke out a laugh and say, “wow, you really are always horny, aren’t you?”

She looks over her shoulder, giving him the most obvious bedroom eyes he’s ever seen, and she smirks, far too devilish to be fair or appropriate in The Real, Actual, Good Place. 

    “Are you complaining?” she asks, eyebrows rising as if offering a fight that they both know she’ll win. Chidi swallows hard. 

    “Not in the slightest, no,” he responds, and Eleanor grins again, grabbing his hand and tugging him along. He’s about to comment on the sheer strength with which she drags him towards her, but then she’s ushering them both into a narrow, crammed space that he hardly recognizes as a supply cabinet because he’s a little distracted by the way Eleanor’s already shimmying out of her jeans before the door even shuts behind them.

    “Okay, wait, a closet?” he asks, voice a half-whisper, half-yell. He doesn’t know why he’s trying to be quiet; it seemed like Gwendolyn was the only person in the building and judging by the dust on the shelf behind him (there’s dust in The Good Place?), no one’s been up here in awhile anyways. He can’t imagine Eleanor is one for being quiet in situations like this, either.

Oh, god, he’s finally about to find out. The thought sends a delicious shiver through his bones. 

    “Yeah, why not?” Eleanor replies, pulling her sweater over her head. “None of the bedrooms were unlocked, and actually that’s a lie, I was too impatient to even check.”

    “Eleanor,” Chidi starts, a halfhearted complaint, but he shuts up when Eleanor starts deftly undoing his belt buckle. 

    “I think this closet will do just fine, what do you think, Chidi?” she asks, voice low and seductive as her fingers brush against his underwear. He bites his lip and she notices, blushing.

    “For our first time?” he chokes out in protest even as he tugs off his own shirt.

    “It’s not our first time, remember? We had sex a thousand times in all of the other reboots and timelines.”

She has a point, but Chidi’s always been one for traditionalism, and while it’s certain Eleanor is going to change that for him— she already has— he still wants to make sure this is how she wants it to happen  _ this time. _

So he says, “it’s our first time in this universe. Are we sure that adulterating this storage closet is in our best interest, especially while Michael is downstairs trying to save us from eternal damnation?” He holds his shirt in his hands, waiting, even as he knows Eleanor isn’t going to change their plans. He doesn’t even really want her to, either.

    “Yeah, I’d say it’s in our best interest,” she says, and she proves her point by grabbing him through his underwear, squeezing just enough to make him cease his case. 

    “You’re cute when you try to rationalize things,” she hums, lifting up on her toes to press a kiss against his neck, “but there’s really no rational reason why you shouldn’t fork me right here, right now, in this supply closet.”

She pulls away with a look of discontempt when she realizes her words have been censored. “You know, that would have been a lot sexier if I could have actually said the word ‘fork.’ ‘Fork’ is a really unsexy word.”

Chidi’s warm hands circle around her waist, pulling her flush to his chest, and he kisses her hard. He unsnaps her bra as he does so and she steps away only so that it can fall to the pile of clothes on the floor; she lets out a giddy laugh with the motion. 

    “Things seem just as sexy to me still,” Chidi says, and Eleanor’s muttering more curse words in response, flinging herself back into his arms so hard that her elbow hits what she assumes is a can of paint, but she doesn’t care. She eases her tongue into his mouth, kissing sloppily but with as much passion as she can manage while still breathing properly; Chidi bites her lower lip harder than she expects him to, and she whines in response.

_ “Shirt,  _ sorry,” he mutters, and the embarrassment builds when he notices his words are, too, of course subject to censorship. 

    “What are you sorry for?” Eleanor responds. “That was hot, do it again.”

    “Okay,” Chidi says because he doesn’t know how else to respond, and he smiles against Eleanor’s mouth when it presses against his again. 

She likes pressure, he learns quickly. He’s not surprised that she wants it, given everything he knows about her; she puts one hell of a fight up almost every chance she gets. She’s not fragile, she won’t break, and he recognizes this easily and touches her in accordance. Pressure in almost every location, on every part of her body, unafraid to give her what she wants and to give himself to her, that’s what she likes. And Chidi isn’t even remotely afraid to reciprocate.

He’s surprised, as he used to imagine that he would be. Yes, of course he’s imagined about being in this scenario, he’s not going to deny that to Eleanor’s face if she asks— she doesn’t, she’s too busy sinking to her knees and looking so hungrily up at Chidi that he audibly gasps— and he knows she’s imagined it too. She takes him into her mouth like it’s a delight, and it clearly is; when she pulls away for a breath of air she’s grinning. 

She lets out a breathy laugh when Chidi’s hand reaches for the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair to encourage her on, and she doesn’t need to be told more than once, she’s eager to finish the job. She starts slow, tauntingly so, licking stripes up each side of Chidi’s shaft, in angles and ways and with speeds that are all new to him, and he swears under his breath. Maybe it’s just because Chidi has been thinking about her in this way for too long without confronting his feelings and now they’re finally here, together, in a closet,  _ naked, _ or maybe it’s because they’re in the literal Good Place, but he thinks he’s never felt so good in his life. 

    “Eleanor,” he says, because he can; she’s here with his dick in her mouth looking gorgeous as ever and they’re in love and they’re probably not going to be eternally damned and it’s all a little too much at once, but he thinks she understands. She urges more of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around every now and then just to keep him guessing, but she can tell what he wants and so she gives it to him. His fingers tighten in her hair and his breaths leave his mouth quicker and more jagged than before so Eleanor gives him even more friction, moving fast and tightening her lips around him even more, and they both get lost in the choices their bodies make. 

He comes with the thought of what he’s going to do next, thinking about Eleanor’s hips and thighs and what lies beneath them, and it’s enough to make him hard all over again, almost immediately so, as if the sight of Eleanor swallowing his come with a cheeky, satisfied grin wasn’t enough. She’s just as eager as he is when it’s his turn to lower himself to the floor, settling on his knees beneath her legs and easing them apart as she takes his former place, leaning against the closet door.

    “That good, buddy?” Eleanor asks, referring to Chidi’s almost immediate move to the ground after his own orgasm. She’s making a joke, but she can clearly tell he’s dead set on pleasuring her now more than anything else, and his determination shocks her. She’s never had a lover care so much about how she feels, and all day Chidi has done nothing but try to be there for her in every way she could need. It’s enough to make her tear up again, just a little, so when Chidi laughs against her thigh, telling her she shouldn’t call him “buddy” while they’re having sex, she centers herself and finds herself focusing solely on how his body is so close to hers. His breath is hot on the apex of her pleasure, and he’s already giving her relief in a multitude of ways. 

She’s wet, almost embarrassingly so, and Chidi groans at the feeling. He slicks his fingers against her, judging the way she reacts— and oh, does she react— and he indulgently licks his fingers, not needing the extra lubricant but just wanting to taste her. Eleanor gasps. 

His mouth touches her next, warm and insistent against her clit, and she has to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle her sounds. She knows they’ve done this before, technically, but it feels brand new, like she’s a virgin again, and Jesus Christ, this is far better than the first time she actually lost her virginity on Earth. Chidi knows exactly how to touch her, exactly how to make her writhe and curse— or, at least  _ attempt  _ to curse— and he smiles against her flushed, wet folds, not doubting himself for even a second. Eleanor thinks she especially loves Chidi when he stops worrying, because really, he’s never had anything to worry about, especially not with her. 

Chidi slips a finger into her entrance, teasing, and Eleanor’s knees buckle, just enough to make her reach for his hand. He intertwines their fingers as his other hand comes up to steady her hip, and he presses a kiss against her pubic bone. 

    “Not yet,” he says, and Eleanor groans. 

He dances his lips across her stomach as she protests, slowly making his way back to her core before flicking his eyes back up at her. 

    “Soon,” he promises, and then his lips are back on her clit and she can’t find anything to complain about anymore. The fact that he was ever insecure about  _ anything _ shocks her, because god, he’s so good at sex, he could have milked this when he was alive. He probably would have found prostitution immoral, but Eleanor can’t help but think that she would have paid money for this if given the opportunity. 

She doesn’t have to, though, and that fact alone makes her pleasure intensify far more than she ever knew it could. It probably helps that they’re in The Good Place, so obviously the sex is mind-blowing, and also they’re dating and in love and soulmates, which is more than Eleanor ever came to experience after her steady stints in Tinder hookups, but Eleanor has never felt so content. 

Chidi has even better things in store, though, Eleanor realizes when he lets her come from his mouth alone only to stand up moments later and hitch her legs around his middle. 

Still shaking a bit from her release and the feeling of her drenched, over sensitive clit brushing against his stomach, she pulls him into a sloppy kiss instead.  

    “Give me a minute,” she murmurs against his mouth, and he smiles. Their teeth bump, and neither of them care. “That was so much.”

Chidi lets out a soft chuckle. “Good?”

Eleanor’s jaw drops as she watches his face. “Dude, there is no way you’re playing it humble right now.” 

She wants to smack him, honestly, but his eyes are hopeful, a little nervous, and she knows he’s completely serious. So instead, she runs her hands along his chest, across every stretch of bare skin she can reach, and she kisses him hard again. 

    “So good,” she whispers when she thinks she’s adequately conveyed her gratitude with her tongue in his mouth. She’s not the best with words. “So forking good.” 

He beams and waits for the words to come, but the feel and the scent of their shared arousal in the room makes his mind forget what vowels and consonants would string together and sound nice when said in the context of this situation, so he just kisses her again and guides their hips closer. 

    “I’m ready now,” she sighs as soon as the tip of his erection brushes against her entrance. She lets out a deep breath as he urges deeper into her, and she rests her forehead against his shoulder as she adjusts to the feeling. He’s thick and hard inside of her and the feeling is one she hasn’t had in awhile so she takes a minute to bite her lip and relish in it, smiling wickedly, ultimately to herself as her hair falls to cover her face. Chidi starts thrusting slow and Eleanor’s hands rake across the firm muscles of his back.

    “Are you sure you won’t drop me?” she asks, words choked out in a half-laugh, half-moan, and Chidi shakes his head, the motion unclear as to whether he’s insinuating a yes or a no.

    “I don’t think so,” he gasps out, and Eleanor’s hips jump at the next thrust, sharper and definitely hitting her g-spot.

    “I don’t really care if you do,” she admits, “as long as you don’t stop forking me. Ugh, jeez,  _ fork.” _

Chidi chuckles. “I know what you meant.”

Eleanor reaches her left hand down towards her clit, brushing the sensitive area just enough to see how she reacts, and her entire body flinches, overwhelmed. 

    “You okay?” Chidi asks, slowing his thrusts, and Eleanor hisses a “don’t stop” in response.

    “I’m fine, just realized there’s enough going on at this party,” she says, and Chidi rolls his eyes. “I’ve always been greedy.”

Chidi adjusts their positioning effortlessly, lifting Eleanor up just for a second before continuing his motions, and she lets out a soft noise in appreciation, the slight change of angling enough to make a difference in how she feels. She’s so full and Chidi is so hot and it’s all really quite a lot for her to handle, and she thinks if there was alcohol involved or if Chidi’s body was made of shrimp— wait, no, real actual chocolate— she might literally combust from joy, but she doesn’t need that, not really, because he’s enough.

    “You can be greedy,” Chidi suckles the words against the curve of her neck. “I don’t mind.”

She kisses him then, so hard that her lips burn. 

    “Okay,” she replies, then waits a moment, wondering if her proposal is worth the brief seconds it’ll take to change positions. She relishes in the way that he slips into her now, easily and like they were made for each other, and Eleanor is wise enough now to know that they are. If she had been on Earth, living her selfish, sheltered life, unknowing about the universe and all that goes on in it, she would have scoffed at the idea of ever thinking she had a soulmate. Now, it’s impossible to not believe, especially when Chidi loves her like this. 

    “Wanna put me down?” she finally asks, too eager to know what it’d be like to do even more, to have Chidi touch her and fuck her in even more ways. (She can still think swears, at least, so that’s nice. Maybe her and Chidi will have to learn telepathy in order to truly engage in dirty talk to the degree and extent that they want to.) 

Chidi’s expression goes from confused to knowing in a matter of seconds, and after a few tender thrusts he sets her to her feet. Wordlessly, he watches her with  hungry eyes as Eleanor presses herself flush against the wall and eases her ass against Chidi’s erection. 

    “We’re doing it all today, huh?” he says, and Eleanor smiles over her shoulder.

    “Why not?”

It doesn’t take long then for them both to fall apart, with his hands on her waist and her butt and across the bare expanse of her back, on every stretch of skin he can touch. She likes the control, the way she can control the pressure and the speed at which he moves inside of her, and he’s more than satisfied with the sight before him as she grinds against him. She comes at the same moment he does, and that’s never happened to her on Earth, not even when she slept with girls, so her gasps are even louder than they’d otherwise be with the revelation. Every nerve ending of Eleanor’s body feels like it’s on fire, though in a good way, of course, and when Chidi eases himself out of her, she shudders with the faint touch. 

    “I don’t know how I’m going to get my pants on now,” she mutters, standing up and brushing her mussed hair out of her face, and Chidi laughs. 

    “I think you’ll manage,” he says, and she kisses him sweetly in response, just because he looks too good, standing there naked, for her _ not  _ to kiss him for what’s probably the millionth time in the hour.

    “That was fun,” she says, “but we should probably check on the others now rather than hang out in here any longer.”

Chidi nods, and chuckles when Eleanor goes over to her pile of clothes on the floor, putting on her shirt first.

    “How long do you think we’ll end up staying here?” Chidi asks while he pulls on his own top. “Stuck behind that door, four Oreos from heaven?” He’s not so subtly checking in on her mental state, remembering how anxious she had been earlier, and he’s also admitting to some of his own restlessness. The idea of an open landscape, safe and protected and filled with rather heavenly things for him and Eleanor to do, perhaps similar things to what they’d just done, involving a bed, this time, is an appealing idea that he’s more impatient for than he had realized. 

But when Eleanor tucks her mussed hair behind her ears and meets his eyes, he relaxes all over again.

She shrugs. “Probably forever, but I could care less about that now.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma, where I'm rather consistently shit-posting about all of my favorite fandoms.


End file.
